


Temporal Resolution

by pinenut



Category: Tenet (2020)
Genre: Canon Compliant, M/M, Post-Canon
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-27
Updated: 2020-09-27
Packaged: 2021-03-08 01:53:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,962
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26677747
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pinenut/pseuds/pinenut
Summary: This is going to be a long story. A lifelong story.總有一天，尼爾會發現將這些片段堆積起來，就是他的答案。
Relationships: Neil/The Protagonist (Tenet)
Kudos: 63





	Temporal Resolution

尼爾踏出艙門的第一眼，似乎沒察覺這個世界與他所熟知的有何不同。

他將手插在外套口袋裡，縮著脖子四處張望了一會兒，最後轉過頭來看著他，像想從他臉上找些隱密的提示，未果，才開口：「我還以為門打開我們就會出現在越南呢。」

這個地名讓他楞了一下，他想，我從來不知道，然後問：「你想去越南觀光？」

尼爾聳肩，「大學時有人趁暑假去了越南，並在那邊渡過了──這是他的原話──人生中最為尊爵不凡的一週。沒錯，他就是隻被寵壞的小兔崽子，但去找找樂子又有什麼損失呢？泰國、或者柬埔寨，其實都可以。」

「……好吧。但我跟你解釋過了，逆轉艙的原理──」

「我知道，我知道……等等，我的衣服怎麼了？」

看著驚訝地將十指穿過頭髮，然後抬頭望天的尼爾，他笑而不答，「我們先走一走。」

尼爾瞇起眼往他一瞥，沒說什麼，跟著他往前走，兩人默契十足往兩旁避開一個水窪。他知道尼爾不會放棄懷疑，同時卻願意信任，從前他總假設前者是聰明人的習慣，後者是無知者的餘裕，後來才發現對於聰明的人而言，懷疑並不是信任的對立面。

遠處依稀傳來鐘聲，噹噹敲了兩下。那鐘聲漣漪似的，從最小的振幅擴散開來，悠悠漸響，最後戛然而止。尼爾在他身旁安靜地走著，但他知道他聽到了。他知道尼爾的五感正在積極地、貪婪地探索這一切，這讓他難得懷念起自己的初體驗，他幾乎能嘗到那種可預期的未知在舌根累積的甜美。

「我猜我只是覺得你們把行動分部設立在這不太合理。」沒過多久，尼爾還是忍不住打破沉默，小幅度揮著雙手說：「這可是劍橋啊，即使現在都大半夜了，你怎麼知道這條街上不會有學生經過呢？還是你以為這個時間點街上醒著的不是動物就是醉漢？」

「第一，這個分部的定位一直是研究機構，逆轉艙已經不怎麼使用了；第二──」

「──你確實知道，」尼爾搶過話頭，神色些微懊惱，「我又忘了。但為什麼挑這裡？我不介意去更遠的地方，如果你可以給我示範更多實際的例子。」

他還沒習慣這個問題兒童尼爾，他不禁莞爾。選擇這裡，是因為這座城市是他倆的起點，因為他想讓他嚐嚐，再習慣不過的環境陡然被扭曲的滋味，就像當初的他一樣。

他停下腳步。「不需要多少例子，你只需要一個具有足夠代表性的。」

尼爾正等著下文，但接著他就注意到了。

在他腳邊的水窪表面先是出現了零星的凹洞，然後那些凹洞被填平、凸起，成為一條條畫向空中的銀線。一開始銀線細而稀疏、斷續，漸漸越來越多，越來越粗，越來越快。從尼爾的神情看來，他的大腦正在飛速運轉，經驗與理論在裏頭大打出手，等它們發現彼此並非敵人，才讓他看見事實的流向。

雨滴在銀白的月光中好似半透明的蛋白石，被誰一顆顆往空中扔，遵守著反向自由落體的運動模式，只是再也不會落下。尼爾身邊的雨幕從他肩上出發，像一道向上的光束，被無邊無際的夜空吞沒。

尼爾的瀏海被打濕成一片，下面的眼睛正瞪大了望著他，自然是被相同的景象捉住了所有表達。

「再淋下去要感冒了。」

他用了一句自己也不確定在逆行狀態下會不會成立的警語當作打道回府的暗示，但尼爾沒有動。他仰起臉，看著飛升的雨。

「我還以為自己可以想像……無視自然法則的運動模式，但完全沒有誤解的空間。就像是換了微分的自變數，只是從不同坐標系觀察罷了。你看過多少次了？這些雨、雪、爆破、煙火……」

他只能回答：「或許比你現在能想像的還多。」

尼爾又站了一會兒，問：「我們可以等雨停了再往回走嗎？」

他嘆了口氣，「你最好從現在開始謹記於心：浪費了多少時間，都要用兩倍來償還。」

「這場雨下了多久來著？」

「夠久了。」

從旋轉門出來後，尼爾拔下自己的氧氣罩，轉身就來脫他的。他措手不及，楞楞看著尼爾那雙他第一次見就印象深刻的唇逼近直至毫無間隙。尼爾前額的一束金髮碰到他的眼皮，他只能闔上眼，一瞬間他以為自己還在逆行，沒了氧氣罩便無法呼吸。所以，原來是這樣的觸感。

尼爾咬著他的嘴唇說，下次記得帶傘。

↹

毫無意外，尼爾是那種學習什麼都能輕易上手的人。不像他當初得憑感覺半信半疑地接受逆行後的異相，尼爾總是能在短暫的驚訝後想通箇中原理。謝天謝地，他總算可以從新人訓練的工作卸任，不用再神神叨叨講什麼「不用理解，只要感受」的屁話了，看著尼爾為新招募進來的電腦技術人員雅各講解運算器背後的物理公式，他欣慰地想。

天能在冷戰結束前九個擁有核武的國家都駐有情報點，總部則設立在英國劍橋，但不是他帶尼爾去大開眼界的那個大學城旁的據點，而是某個偏僻廢棄的中古車停車場旁。原因很簡單，你永遠不能高估現在年輕人的開車技術，尤其是逆向行駛的時候。

除了他和尼爾，常駐總部的人員還有擁有機械材料雙博士學位的蘿拉、熱力學物理博士克里斯、資訊工程博士艾瑪，新加入的雅各則是剛從應用數學所畢業的博士。

我是不是也該去搞個博士頭銜？他初次把尼爾介紹給大家之後，尼爾問。

我連碩士學位都沒有。他故意用誇張的美式口音回答。

招募雅各的原因也非常直接粗暴，他們的研究數據被偷了，他要找人偷回來，而雅各是當前黑市開價最高的駭客。不消說，以他的數學造詣基礎的物理概念肯定能觸類旁通──

「我不懂，為什麼熵減少就能回到過去？為什麼逆行狀態下碰到自己會完蛋？」

他舉雙手投降，示意換尼爾上。尼爾上了，兩人相談甚歡，似乎決定博士和碩士的教育水準還是與學士有一定的差距。去他們的。

在那之後約莫半年，駐守法國的情報員Ｆ傳回了偵測不明放射線的消息，懷疑來自一次逆轉艙的試運行，根據座標來看，中心點應在聖馬洛的一座私用港口，目前登記在案的租用者只有一位，是一間俄羅斯的海洋生態研究所的負責人，名叫沃爾科夫。

「蘿拉看過Ｆ錄回的設計圖了，她說他們能量平衡有問題，目前的動力源在跳機前只能維持不到一分鐘的減熵狀態，但他們已經準備讓研究員進逆轉艙實驗了。」

「但你說演算機會在未來建造完成，被拆解為九個部分送回過去，而未來人會委託某人拼回演算機，」尼爾在他的茶杯裡加了一整包糖，「這已經是既定事實，你怎麼知道沃爾科夫不是未來人計畫的一部份？」

「我不知道，但我們有自己的計畫，必須盡可能排除計畫外的狀況。」

「為什麼你能篤定結局對我們有利？」

「因為這是我此刻身為無知者的優勢，我得以靠自由意志行動，你有你的自由意志，沃爾科夫也有他的，現實會走向何方，我們所有人都有份，袖手旁觀或勢在必行都是一種選擇。」

尼爾一口氣喝掉半杯茶之後咬住下唇，好一會兒才問，「那你打算怎麼做？」

「去法國，問他設計圖的情報來源，毀了那個半成品。」

「你打算讓所有分部的情報員都到法國集合嗎？你們是終極警探還是魔鬼終結者嗎？因為很遺憾，我得告訴你我不是，而在那間『海洋生態研究室』等著我們的也絕不是什麼海洋保育人士。」

「別總想著大動干戈，這裡處理事情的風格沒那麼誇張，」他露出一口白牙，「我們假裝和他交易。」

尼爾沉吟，「能量平衡的解法？」

「正是。」

「他為什麼要相信我們？」

「因為我們的數據很逼真？」

「如果他們要求當場測試呢？」

「那就給他們真的，」他聳肩。「成功了也無所謂，我們會帶走設計圖，並確保沃爾科夫再也造不出第二間。」

決定行動方向後，他便下令讓Ｆ率領法國分部的情報員展開地毯式的調查，自己則負責尼爾的特訓。尼爾的體能雖然還比不上訓練有素的情報局探員，準頭也是一言難盡，但他敏銳的判斷力和臨機應變的決斷力彌補了其他短處，對開鎖更有與生俱來的天賦，不過他暫時不會告訴他。

尼爾揹著沙包折返跑，做完三十個深蹲和一輪射擊訓練後，金髮一縷縷黏在額頭上，上氣不接下氣，用完全不需要的大音量說，「我真覺得你不需要更多物理學家了，你需要的是特種兵。」

「好主意，我記下了。」

↹

飛機於凌晨一點降落於雷恩一處私人機場，除了留守的指示燈，他們的座騎是唯一的棲息者。十二月的雨像喋喋喃喃的情人，以為的沉默都是欲說還休，他們坐進停在附設停車場的M8 Coupé時，大衣已經變得沉重。

計畫是在市內住一晚，隔天一早驅車前往聖馬洛。人力精簡的時代，老牌飯店也不再有櫃台人員守夜，他們的皮鞋陷在蓬鬆的地毯裡，燈火通明的大廳只聽得到滴滴答答得撥秒聲。他看著尼爾拿出一本美國護照操作自動辦理入住的機器，選擇人數及房間，等對方搞定了，才挑眉對上目光。

「預算考量。」尼爾眨眨眼。

商務套房比他想像的還要寬敞許多，king size雙人床，琳瑯滿目的mini bar，按摩浴缸，整面落地窗。他忍不住吹了聲口哨。

從十五樓的房間看出去，能從光盞和黑暗的交界依稀分辨海岸線的位置。但是一不留神，眼前就會只剩自己的倒影。披著浴袍的男人，中等身高，上吊的眼角，鬍渣勾勒的輪廓，肩膀還沒被年歲磨圓，脖頸也還沒寂寥壓低，但他知道在不久的將來這些都會成真。像這樣盯著自己看，有時會錯覺反射的是另一個人，突然他想起在孟買的遊艇俱樂部第一次見到尼爾時對方的眼神。尼爾對陌生的他是如此寬容。

接著洗完澡的尼爾走到他身邊，跟他一起看著窗外。尼爾的頭髮只擦得半乾，臉部被蒸氣鬆弛。失去了西裝的支撐，尼爾向來有些駝背，他猜這同時是生理和心理的結果；但此時他的肩背卻有些緊繃，這讓他看起來比平時還高了一些。

「這是你第一次來法國嗎？」他問。

「不，大學時來過巴黎，聖誕節的時候，更小一點也曾跟母親一起到馬賽度假。」

這些被寵壞的英國兔崽子。「所以這座城市是第一次了。」

尼爾聳肩。「我猜是吧。」

他思考了一會兒，還是不確定接下來的舉動和話語對行動會有什麼影響，於是決定聽從自己的心。他撫上尼爾的下背。

「嘿，你沒必要跟我一起去。」

尼爾因他的動作放鬆了一瞬間的肌肉陡然僵硬起來，他轉頭看向他。

「我不確定你準備好了沒。在我的計劃裡這應當是一次單純的任務，但你看起來很緊張。」

「我不能說我完全準備好了，但我想去。我參與得越多就蒐集得越多，就越能掌控全貌，這感覺是一塊拼圖，我錯過不起。」尼爾把瀏海往後梳。「你說這是給我上的實地演練第一課，但這可不是什麼校外教學，對吧？我需要有什麼覺悟？我們會拿女人和小孩做人質嗎？」

說到最後，尼爾的語氣雖然玩笑，嗓音卻高起來。他只能說：「我不認為事情會發展到那個地步。」

「我能相信你嗎？」

他詫異地看著尼爾，後者也正盯著他。「因為我常覺得你有些事瞞著我。」

他在腦裡搜索著合適的語言，怎樣才能攔住尼爾的刺探，但尼爾沒等他自圓其說，便轉身走向吧檯，給自己倒了杯伏特加通寧。房內空氣凝結，墜下來，似乎連結冰的聲音都依稀可聞。

「我沒感覺到惡意，所以我猜那就是人們所謂的……善意的謊言；所以我留下了。但不只對我而言，對你好像也是。為什麼？那是你良心受到的譴責嗎？還是你不願面對的失去？」

他看著尼爾，再次意識到眼前的青年是多麼年輕。如果是當時的尼爾，會知道無論怎麼定義這些問題的答案都顯得卑鄙，規定是不能說不過是一個方便的藉口。就像現在的他。

「你知道我不能說。」

尼爾笑了一下，「我可以問，你可以不說，」他將手中的酒一飲而盡。「我發現這件事跟做愛的道理沒兩樣。」

他清楚尼爾的酒量，那雙帶點綠色的藍眼睛清晰得像冬天的海，但他，出於方便，還是說：「你該休息了，明天一早要出發。」

尼爾聽了話，放下酒杯，但不是走向床，而是走向他。

「如果我說現在上床確實能讓我放鬆心情，好好睡一覺，你說呢？」

尼爾握著他的後頸，抵著他的額頭，嗓音像保養槍枝的油一樣滑順，散發出危險的氣味。他勾著嘴角，以為自己駕輕就熟，很可能也以為自己看上去是那樣。但他在尼爾的眼睛裡看到自己的倒影，對眼前的人來說，是比整個宇宙的每個時空疊加起來都要難解的謎，所以願意用所有的時間和注意來追逐。這讓他感到非常蒼老，因為在有能力回報這樣的感情的年紀，他來不及回報這樣的感情。

↹

沃爾科夫所在的碼頭距離他們下榻飯店車程不到一小時，尼爾沒怎麼需要適應相反的駕駛方向，在設定的集合時間前十分鐘便抵達港口，於是他們在第一疏散點暫待。

他看了一眼錶。Ｆ的小隊應該已經到達待命點了，等他們回報肯定的訊息，他和尼爾就真的要出發了。他的手心和腋下滲出令人不快的濕黏感，耳膜後方傳來遙遠的引擎聲，脈搏急促，呼吸卻變得既深且長。這是他每次任務前的標準生理反應，他懷疑尼爾只會更嚴重。

「實事求是而言，你不一定要參與現場的行動。」

尼爾雙手輕搭在方向盤上，膝蓋上下彈動，金色的鬢角旁有一道汗跡。他歪了歪嘴角。

「無意冒犯，但若沃爾科夫真要求當場測試，我想我的把握比你大一些。」

「我不否認。但我們始終有計畫Ｂ。」

「是啊，我很明白我不是拯救世界的主人翁，我隨時可被任何人取代。」尼爾轉過頭，笑意並沒傳到他的眼底。「你不用為了我的安全一直提醒我這點。」

尼爾錯了。如果說年輕的尼爾有哪點令他最意外，就是他有時竟如此大錯特錯。他張了張口，卻意識到此刻能說的話都只會證實尼爾的假設。

Ｆ的訊息在此刻傳來：目標出現，兩隊已就準備位置。

他們進入港口區，伏身通過櫛比鱗次的船隻，來到Ｆ給他們的定位點。沃爾科夫的船和一旁沒什麼兩樣，依稀潔白的船身，甲板凌亂的麻繩，只有吃水線明顯的水垢說明了揚帆的頻率。他率先跳上活動梯，用消音槍解決被動靜引來的守衛。他對甲板上的人數胸有成竹，仍然巡視了一圈，才揮手讓尼爾也登船。尼爾爬上活動梯時第二腳踩進水裡，但沒發出任何聲音。

船上一片寂靜，若有任何人為的聲響，也被淺浪拍打和海鷗鳴叫的聲音蓋過。來到船艙門口，他側過身，舉槍對準了門後。尼爾上前開鎖，幾乎他手上的鐵片一插入門鎖，門就被打開了。

黑壓壓的槍口指著他們的額頭。

一身白袍、髮色泛灰的男人示意他丟下槍，而尼爾連摸上槍身的機會都沒有，兩人身上的武器就被搜走。

沃爾科夫早就知道他們會來。「你們好，不速之客。」

「一、二、三、四個人，未免勞師動眾。」他不著痕跡環視一周，不出意外找到牆上的彈孔。「既然雙方心裡有數，我們何不直接進入正題？」

「與其進入正題，不如打開天窗說亮話：我知道你們的程式不過是垃圾，你們還有什麼籌碼。」

「你確定嗎？」他微笑，「垃圾和黃金，有時不好分辨。」

「我不用分辨。」沃爾科夫的笑容更加輕蔑，「既然你提出了這個可能性，等我拿到手，有大把時間可以嘗試。」

「前提是你能打開它。」

沃爾科夫用槍尖指了指尼爾，「那就打開它。」

尼爾看了他一眼，收到肯定的訊息，便蹲下來，小心地把公事包平放在地上。為了爭取時間，公事包上安了兩道機械鎖和一道密碼鎖。尼爾將手探入胸前口袋，他身後的敵人立刻把槍管頂上他後腦杓。

「冷靜點老兄，你不是剛搜過我的身嗎？」

尼爾拿出一根更小的鐵片，穩穩插入公事包鎖頭。

「所以你確實是個環境保育人士了？」

他和沃爾科夫始終盯著彼此，在代表著第一道鎖解開的清脆聲響傳來時，他突然開口。「否則實在很難解釋你不顧妻女性命也要投身『環保事業』的決心。」

「我猜你沒有孩子吧？」沃爾科夫露出一個奇怪的笑，起初他以為那背後是優越感，但隨後他的猜測就被推翻。「等你有了後代，個人的志業就不再優先，你必須為他們負責。」

「這就是你負責的方式，把後代的命運交託給後代？」

「我有我的保險措施。」

「但你並不確定，對吧。」第二道鎖解開了。他深呼吸，試著保持自信的語氣，確認四肢關節的活動性。手錶嗶了一聲，是Ｆ的訊息：目標暴露，倒數一分鐘。

「你不知道我們現在依然站在這裡，是因為事情如你所願，還是因為整個計畫都是一場騙局。為什麼我們不能合作？你不相信我們，難道不是因為你從沒看過藍圖的全貌？」

沃爾科夫沒有回答，眼裡升起陰翳。

「上一個信誓旦旦說自己有保險措施的人，現在也在這片海上，」他說，「不知道還剩下多少。」

沃爾科夫對默默觀察著他們的尼爾吼道，「打開它！」

尼爾用指紋和密碼解開最後一道鎖，公事包彈開了一道縫隙。他抬起上蓋，所有人看到內容物都愣了一瞬。就在這髮絲般的空檔，四個全副武裝的黑衣人衝了進來──不，他們是進來了，但從身體重心判斷，他們真正的動作，應該是正在倒退出去。離他們最近的黑衣人舉起了槍，他朝怔在地上的尼爾撲過去，把對方壓倒，從眼角餘光他看見牆壁上的彈孔噴出了子彈，穿透沃爾科夫的腦袋，被黑衣人的槍口給接了回去。槍聲在他們的頭頂大作，尼爾的呼吸聲在他耳邊因為震驚或憤怒而顫抖，他彷彿得到了一段漫長的緩刑，實際只持續了剎那，就被金屬掉落在木板上的撞擊聲打斷，煙霧在下一刻便填滿了狹小的船艙。另一道人影在僅存的清明中閃出艙門。

「尼爾，等等！」

他來不及伸手，尼爾已經抓起公事包裡的手槍追了出去。

他們在甲板上奔跑，他跑得比另外兩人都快，眼看就要追上尼爾，跑在最前頭的人已先抵達盡頭。那人轉過身，在舉槍之前先脫下了防毒面罩，他看見尼爾捲起的袖口下握槍的雙臂青筋瞬間鼓起。

他知道尼爾不會扣下板機，所以早就舉起了剛才混亂中撿來的槍；但在眉心中彈之前，那人槍膛裡的子彈也已擊發。尼爾被那顆子彈的衝擊力掀過護欄，掉入海裡。

他扔下槍，朝尼爾落海的方向一躍而下。

↹

在尼爾醒來以前，他想過很多種對方可能的反應。

如果尼爾聰明到在昏迷中也能思考，他應該已經想通其中的來龍去脈；此時他的神智還沒在往後無數次的逆行中混亂、損傷，他應該當機立斷退出這個用謊言把所有人當成旗子的組織。但他也知道，假如劇本這樣進行，他現在也不會站在這裡，看著尼爾像一具人偶，被塞在整齊漿白的床單裡。

尼爾沒有像他當初在自由港那樣，氣急敗壞，跳起來揪住騙子的領子。可能是被子彈隔著防彈衣撞碎的那根肋骨阻止了他，尼爾醒來的時候，只是睜開了眼睛而已。

與那雙眼裡的陳述對峙，比墜入冬天的海還要刺骨。

「為什麼事前不跟我說這一切？」尼爾問，「包括從一開始，招募雅各就只是個幌子。」

「每個人，除了我之外，都只知道計畫的一部份。」他回答，頓了頓，還是補充：「標準行動程序。」

尼爾的臉上沒有太多情緒，只是接著問：「你說Ｆ他們發現不明輻射能量，也是謊話？」

「能量太低無法追蹤，定位的關鍵是雅各。逆轉艙的設計屬於最高機密檔案，離開總部範圍會立即自我損毀，我們在招募雅各之前就知道他會是洩漏源，而他肯定會利用這次我們來法國交易短暫打開權限的機會，偷出沃爾科夫的最後一塊拼圖。Ｆ的紅隊鎖定了雅各的行蹤，藍隊再回頭告訴我們時間地點。」

「原來是鉗形攻勢實地演練。」尼爾歪了歪嘴角。「你打算拿沃爾科夫的逆轉艙怎麼辦？」

他注意到尼爾不再稱呼「我們」，但他說：「我們會接收它。」

尼爾蓋在被子底下的手動了一下，他以為他想伸出手來。最後沒有。

「他呢？」

「處理好了。」

尼爾點頭，目光轉向窗外。病房的窗戶不小，但角度不好，除了外頭天氣晴朗之外，他懷疑尼爾還能得到什麼資訊。他隨著尼爾的視線看去，看到暈黃的光線中發亮的塵埃，布朗運動，他想尼爾說過，是無序的，沒有方向性，也就無從判斷順行逆行。

「我想我沒有別的問題了。除了一個，」尼爾的聲音讓他回過頭來，他看著他的雙眼，問：「你知道我會中槍嗎？」

在史托斯克12市的戰役結束後，到遇見尼爾之前，他做過一個實驗。一個持續了一個月、單純得不能稱之為實驗的實驗。他在自己的手上割開一道口子，然後逆行回去，千方百計阻止十分鐘前的自己。最後他得到是密密麻麻剛結好的痂，還有尼爾告別時早告訴過他的結論：一切發生過的事，都已成為現實。

「我知道你不會有大礙。」最後他只說。尼爾笑了出來，像個孩子得到了足夠買一球冰淇淋的銅板那樣笑了出來。

「你──最後一個問題，我保證，」尼爾的語氣似乎忍著笑意，眼裡卻不是。「──信任過任何人嗎？」

答案是肯定的。他看著眼前的人，沉默不語。尼爾或許把他的反應視作否定，無所謂地聳了下肩，又吃痛皺起臉。

他多想向尼爾保證，以記憶為刻度可能是好幾年後的未來，以時間為量尺卻是好幾年前的過去；或許是在他動身出發無人經歷過的長時間逆行之前，或許是在他頭也不回走向那個即將引爆的地窖之際，他會想起在這漫長卻又遠遠不夠的時光中，他們同行時一起經歷過的一切。

他們中過的槍，挨過的刀，淋過的雨。總有一天，尼爾會發現將這些片段堆積起來，就是他的答案。

在那天到來之前──等那天到來──無知就是他們的優勢。而在這天的暮光時分，他們只需知道，朋友仍有彼此。


End file.
